The Thief King
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [ScipioOC] The Thief Lord has stepped down, and now a new man takes his place! [Movie!version] discontinued
1. Begining

(Scipio/OC) Scipio, the Thief Lord, has grown up... but it's only been a few months and people are cheering for someone else to be caught, the Thief King... who may not be a "king" after all... but the Thief King is about to set off a trap on the ex-Thief Lord in order to please a client! But the Thief King may not be alone... "Qui viene il re del ladro! Tutti grandinano il re del ladro!" is what they'll cheer.

* * *

Perla-Regina Alessandro stood on the stage, her long white dress flowing down around her. She was a vision of angels and purity and white as the spot lights illuminated her in center stage. She raised her head and out of her lips came a ringing melody that could have gone on infinately if she wasn't confined to an auditorium that seated 50,000 people and had stone walls and a wooden stage.

Perla-Regina's voice came to the ears of one of her listeners, the Thief Lord himself, and enchanged him, giving him a wonder to behold. He looked down upon the stage and saw her glittering beauty and the glitter-studded dress and the silver butterflies pinning her hair back and her pale skin clashing with her navy-blue eyes and her black hair. Her mask was white and flying off the left were white feathers that covered her ear and curled down and brushed her cheek bone.

When it was over, when the performers came out to bow to the audience, when the crowd was on it's feet, she gently lifted the mask off to reveal her smooth face, her beautiful, natural beauty. She smiled as the crowd cheered and gave a slight laugh, as a boy with blond hair and red streaks got down on one knee and encouraged the crowd to cheer for him and looked even more happy when the laughed. The curtains closed, and the Thief Lord darted out of his box-office seat and he dashed down to go behind stage to see the white beauty, Perla-Regina.

As he came backstage, he saw the red-haired boy laughing merrily with Perla, who seemed more than happy to see a visitor. "Ciao! Can I help you?" She had a strong English accent when she wasn't singing. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked as he stood there in silence.

"My name is Scipio."

"My name is Perla-Regina Alessandro." She smiled. "Nice to meet you Scipio."

"Perla! PEARLA!" It was the girl who had played "Raven" in the performance. "Perla, a message from the Thief King!"

Perla and Scipio stared in wonder at the red parchment and the golden trim ribbon under the black wax with the mark of the Thief King.


	2. Pheonix

Scipio and Perla were seated side-by-side outside, after Perla had read the note. It said that Pheonix was going to meet her outside and she was required to have a witness to their trade, the trade of Perla's precious gold ring for her request. Scipio wanted to know what it was that Perla wanted, so he agreed to come.

Perla suddenly stood up off the bottom step as a boy with his hair streaked back and streaked with reds and oranges and yellows. His mask was a red opera mask, doused in red-dyed feathers. One strand of firey red beads hung down by the left corner of his mouth and a ruby shaped like a flame dangled at it's end. He wore a red trench coat, a red vest, white dress shirt, red tie, red slacks, and his shoes were black. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and his gloves were red cloth. He took a short bow and held out his hand for Perla's gold ring. "You know how the Thief King works."

She slipped him the ring in a silk pouch. "Yes."

"We will retrive the wings of the dead angel and return to you in two days."

"I understand." Perla looked saddened to watch her gold ring vanish into his pocket, but she looked up at him. "Thank you so much, Pheonix. Your a good frined."

Pheonix smiled. "Dove and Raven will return with your wings when the Thief King has retrieved them." He bowed and then launched himself into the tangle of wires and cables high above and vanished over the roof of a building across the nearby canal.

"'The wings of the dead angel'?" Scipio looked down at Perla, who had crouched down and hidden her face in her hands. "What 'wings' are you asking for?"

"They are the wings of a crystal angel that I had been robbed of. I wanted to keep it, but someone took it from the thief and now I want it back. They are the only thing I remember of the man known as my father. After I became a performer, he stopped treating me like a daughter. The crystal angel was his last gift to me as a daughter instead of a tool." She looked up and her blue eyes were welling up with tears. "You understand, don't you?"

Scipio stared down at her and he felt that burning impulse to hold her and let her cry. He simply knelt down next to her and rested her head against his chest. "There are many reasons we steal, but there are more reasons to want. Many things we want we can't have, so we steal them," he whispered in her ear as she clenched a fistful of his jacket and held on tightly, softly crying in his arms.


	3. Exchange

Scipio was on his way home, after Perla was able to settle down enough to walk home alone. He looked up ath the sky and saw a flash of black on the wires, dancing like a graceful angel dancing across the sky. He decided to follow, so he chased after the figure and froze up. There was Pheonix, waiting, alone by the fountain in the middle of a courtyard. He stood up straight as the black figure landed before him.

He had long hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck and he wore a mask on his face. The right side of the mask flared up in long spikes that pointed up and the last one, going down, curved in and was flat against the cheek and held a single black thread holding an onyx tear drop and the left side of his face was blank, except for a black cross on his jaw. He wore a black trench coat that exposed the ankles of his cloths. Black vest, black shirt, no tie, black slacks... and black dress shoes. He wore gloves that had the finger digits cut off so his fingers were exposed but not his palms. "She agreed?"

"Yes." Pheonix handed this man the silk pouch. "She also didn't seem so keen to let us take it. You think it's a set up?"

"No." The black clad gentleman was taller than Pheonix, but only by so much. "Pheonix?"

"Yes?"

"Go get Dove and Eagle."

"Why?"

"Someone followed us here."

Scipio gulped and watched as Pheonix cupped his hands to his mouth and out came a soft coo from the melody of a nightingale. Two figures landed on the fountain's edge and stood at attention. Dove was a gentleman dressed in pure white with a red tie. White shoes, slacks, gloves, hat, mask, vest, shirt... tie... His mask was made to look like an opera mask, like the black one and Pheonix's, only his had a claw come down on either side of his face and seemed to give him a graceful air with his top hat that seemed to be able to cling to his head, with all the movement he did. Eagle was dressed in all brown. His mask had a point for the nose and it wove it's way down his face to the corner of his lips and his hair was brown like an eagle's wing.

The two waited as Pheonix simled at them. The one clad in black held up his hand and pointed off to a side where Scipio wasn't. "There are some stalkers over that way. Eagle, take care of the adults, Dove..." He stopped and turned around and saw something. "We have the police on our tails again. Dove, help us give them the slip again. Oh! And Dove?"

"Yes?" He turned to face the man again, this time at eye-level.

"Do be gentle with them. The petty coat-tails need not know that we're on to their little game to catch us." He patted Dove on the shoulder and Dove seemed to glide away. He then turned to Pheonix. "Let's get the wing tonight, Pheonix, while the whole city is watching the chase."

"Good idea, Thief King!" Pheonix smiled brightly. "You think that the Thief Lord will ever show up at this rate?"

"Who knows." The Thief King looked up at the stary sky. "All I know is I'm trying to help poor kids live with this pawned off money." He clutched the silk bag in his hand and smiled at Pheonix. "Give them a good home like you and I have."

"Let's get going, then!" Pheonix shot his arm into the air and jumped for joy as the Theif King took a running leap off the fountain's edge and grabbed a wire that someone was using for laundry and cartwheeled through the air onto a roof nearby. Pheonix followed suite, only he did a couple of backflips before landing on the roof.

Scipio stood there for a while before he heard the police yelling for Dove to stop running. Dove slid passed the ally where Scipio was and lights flicked on every-which-way and Scipio pretended like he was just walking. Dove slid passed him and stood by the fountain, his cloths and his hat unscaved by the chase. The police launched themselves at him and he simply jumped and landed on one of them before launching himself up into the tangle of wires, spinning like a top, and vanishing as people yelled for the police to catch him. Scipio smiled. They were slick and smart.


	4. Visiting

The next day, Scipio returned to the theater and saw that Perla was missing. He asked the girl in all black if she'd seen Perla and the girl simply giggled. A boy who was dressed in a white tunic and brown leggings came over carrying a box. "You lookin' for Perla?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly familiar. "If you wanna see her, you'll have to wait... she had a little slip this morning and fell in the canal." He adjusted his grip on the box and Scipio saw the same top hat from Dove the other night, with a smudge of soot on it. "She had to go home to get her spare costume for today's performance."

The doors burst open and there was Perla, her hair still sopping wet and she came running over. When she reached the stage she finally stopped for a breather. Scipio watched her as the boy walked away. "Hey, can I ask you something, Perla?"

"Don't ask my why I fell, please..."

"No, no, no! Um... what's the Thief King's name?"

"Alexander." She smiled up at Scipio. "His name has always just been Alexander... I don't know why..."

"PERLA!" it was the boy with the slightly redish hair from last night. "Hi!" He smiled merrily. He spotted the boy with the white top walking off and he saw Scipio. "AH! Did Colomba frighten you?"

"Colomba?"

"Him." The boy pointed at the white-top boy. "He hates his name... because he's always being compared to Columbus... OH! My name! My name's Pyro!" He held out his hand and shook Scipio's. "Pearla?"

"I fell... please don't ask--!"

"Why'd ya fall in this time?"

She groaned. "I thought I saw a mermaid in the water again... only this time, she looked dead..." Perla had finally caught her breath and she leaped up, onto the stage in a familiar way to Scipio, the same as the Theif King... "Besides 'Pyro', it's better to be known by a real name." She tried to shake off the fall, but she still managed to slip-up a few times.

"I'll never understand how she's able to be such a clutz when we're practicing and be so defined and graceful when we perform... said the girl in black. "Oh!" She had spotted Scipio. "I dunno if they told you their first names, but that's Diamante Colomba, Rubino Pyro-Pheonix, and I'm Smeraldo Raven." She smiled. "I dunno why, but they all perfer their last names... except me and Perla... she hates the family name Alessandro because... let's just say her father and her would rather shoot each other over her having that name..."

"So, she's like a Gina-Marie?"

"No, a Mary-Sue..."

"To who's fairy tale?"

Smeraldo stared at Scipio and then shrugged. "Dunno... people call her the 'goddess' of their fary tales... and they invision the perfect girl she is on stage, all doused in lights and beauty and white... she imageines a world where she isn't thrown out on the street every night... so I suppose it's all how you look at it. I, personally, think she is an angel... but I've already got a boyfriend... and she wants one..." Smeraldo sighed and watched as Perla fell off her chair... for the millionth time since she'd sat down to practice her lines... and sound really weird about it, too. "She saw the Thief Lord once... thought he was the angel clad in night and fell in love with him... the Thief King hasn't caught her eye yet, for good reasons..."

Scipio was stunned. "What makes you say that?!"

"Smeraldo! We need out narrator!" Diamante called. Rubino and Perla were spouting out laughter as Perla tripped and fell sideways instead of forward and Rubino got his script taken by Perla's shoulder. Diamante sighed and shook his head. "Please, act like your a little older, please." They continued as Scipio watched from the side.

That night, after the performance of "Romeo & Juliet", Scipio went back there to talk to Perla again. He was sure there had to be a greater flaw in someone so... flawless. He just wanted to know how bit a flaw he really wanted to see...

He silently rapped on her door and he heard the knob click and the door open. Perla smiled and let him in. "Can I help you?"

Her dressing room looked like a messed up laundramat. There were cloths everywhere and some of them were worn and other were just wrinkled. '_Why do I always assume smaller things?_' Scipio asked himself. "Well, I was wondering, how do you know the Thief King so well to know exactly what he wants?"

She flushed. "I, um..." There was a rap at her window and she whirrled around and saw Eagle sitting on the window sill with something wrapped in golden rod linen. "My wings!" she called happily and flung her window open. "I've never seen you before... who are you?" she asked as Eagle held out the package.

"My name is Eagle. Pheonix had an errand to run, so I'm here to deliver your request." He bowed slightly from his sitting pose and he hopped off.

Scipio noticed Perla's hair as she drew it back and held it in a ponytail looked so familiar... he shook it off and said goodnight as he left. When the door closed Scipio thought he could see a flare of Pheonix's coat tail and he thought his mind was just playing a joke on him and he walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.


	5. Raven

Scipio was standing outside Perla's supposed house and was looking upt at a rich man's house. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and there was Perla, dressed up all nice, like she always did during practice, acording to her friends, mostly Diamante's words. She was frozen solid and when he didn't say anything, she gently pushed him forward and closed the door behind her. She and him stood like that for a while and Scipio could see the sparkle in her eye proving she loved him, despite the fact that there was a slight age difference between them... or Scipio thought so, at least.

"What're you doing at my house?" she asked, after a while. She pushed passed him and started walking towards the theater.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen, why?"

"And you live in a fancy house?"

"Yes, I live in that house..."

"Did you ever want to run away from there?" Scipio asked, looking over his shoulder at the house as a window closed.

"Yeah... that's why I perform. I get away from the house most of the day. I spend it at the theater, that's like my second home."

There was a soft whirrling and Dove came around the corner in a boat and with him was a girl who's mask had a pointed nose and silver decorations splinting off her mask in every way possible. She waved Perla down. Her eyes were the same shade as Dove's, only her hair was much longer than his and was nearly down to her hips. Her cloths consisted of the cloths of a performer. Black tights under a black pleated skirt, black Mary-Jane's, black tunic that was strung just below her chest and were also strung tight around her arm, just below the shoulder and sweapt out in thin cloth and she wore vanity gloves of black. "Perla, the Thief King thanks you for your contributions to the poor and sickly." She gave a half-bow from her sitting position behind Dove, who stared straight ahead. "My name is Raven, and it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance!"

Perla gave a kindly smile and shook Raven's hand and, much without a warning, she slipped and fell face-first into the water, making a huge splash. Dove quickly moved the boat out of her way as she popped up again, drenched. Dove and Raven offered her a hand, as did Scipio. She took Scipio's hand, since he was on dry land.

"I'm a complete and total mess!" Perla gave a scrunched face at her cloths.

Dove and Raven drove off, Raven calling "Qui viene il re del ladro! Tutti grandinano il re del ladro!"

"Eh? del ladro?" Scipio stared after them... curiousity seeming to over-come him.


End file.
